diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III
Diablo III is an installment in the ''Diablo'' series. After years of rumors, the game was officially announced on June 28, 2008 at 12.18 in the afternoon (CEST) at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Paris (WWI08), France. The game was launched on May 15, 2012.12:01 AM PST. Console releases followed the following year. The PC version is only playable online and does not support mods. It does not possess controller support.2015-09-01, Diablo 3 patch 2.3.0 Reddit Q&A highlights. Blizzardwatch, accessed on 2015-09-03 The game received an expansion pack, Reaper of Souls, in 2014. Overview Diablo III is a hack and slash action role-playing game (ARPG). It retains the isometric perspective from its predecessors. System Requirements ;PC * OS: Windows® XP/Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 (Latest Service Packs) with DirectX® 9.0c Processor: Intel Pentium® D 2.8 GHz or AMD AthlonTM 64 X2 4400+ Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 7800 GT or ATI Radeon™ X1950 Pro or better ;Mac * OS: Mac® OS X 10.6.8 or newer Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 8600M GT or ATI Radeon™ HD 2600 or better ;All Platforms * HD Space: 12 GB available HD space Memory: 1 GB RAM (1.5 GB required for Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 users, 2 GB for Mac® users) Drive: DVD-ROM drive Internet: Broadband Internet connection Display: 1024×768 minimum display resolution (Note: Be advised that some wireless connections do not meet the minimums required to be a true Broadband Internet connection. Wireless results will always be terrible.) RECOMMENDED SYSTEM SPECIFICATIONS ;PC * OS: Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 (Latest Service Packs) Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo 2.4 GHz or AMD AthlonTM 64 X2 5600+ 2.8 GHz Memory: 2 GB RAM Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 260 or ATI Radeon™ HD 4870 or better ;Mac * OS: Mac® OS X 10.7 or newer Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo Memory: 2 GB RAM Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® GT 330M or ATI Radeon™ HD 4670 or betterMedievaldragon. 2011-09-09. Diablo III PC Spec Requirements Revealed. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-09-09. Console Version The game has been ported to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 home consoles, and will have a PlayStation 4 release at a later date. The port is based on the PC version, including recent upgrades such as Paragon leveling, new legendary weapons, and brawling.2013-02-20, Blizzard Announces Diablo 3 for PlayStation 4. IGN, accessed on 2013-02-20 Console differences/additions include: *Avatars: Diablo III-themed t-shirts are available for player avatars on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network.2013-09-18, Demonize Your Digital Closet. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-23 *Buffs: The addition of power globes and the Nephalem Valor buff.Power Globes, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 Nephalem Valor was later removed.2014-02-25. PATCH 2.0.1 NOW LIVE Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-03-19 *Controls: The game is played through controllersCore Controls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Combat: A target lock and evade function have been added.Combat Controls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Co-op: The game may be played cooperatively through Xbox Live/PlayStation Network, through LAN/System Link, or in offline couch co-opConsole Social Menu, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Items: The PlayStation 3 version gets five exclusive items—The Hero's Journey, Drake's Amulet, Leoric's Gauntlets, Crimson Angelic Wings, and Leah's Ring.2013-09-03, Diablo III Out Today on PS3 With Exclusive Items. Playstation Blog, accessed on 2013-09-22 *Connectivity: The game does not require an online connection to play. Plot See also: [[Diablo III videos|''Diablo III videos]]'' The game takes place in Sanctuary, the dark fantasy world of the Diablo series, twenty years after the events of ''Diablo II. Deckard Cain and his niece Leah are in the Tristram Cathedral investigating ancient texts regarding an ominous prophecy. Suddenly, a mysterious star falling from the sky strikes the Cathedral, creating a deep crater into which Deckard Cain disappears.'' The player character, known as the Nephalem, arrives in New Tristram to investigate the fallen star. The Nephalem rescues Cain upon Leah's request and discovers that the fallen object is actually a person. The stranger has no memories except that he lost his sword, which was shattered into three pieces. Although the Nephalem retrieves the pieces, the witch Maghda seizes the shards and attempts to capture Cain to force him to repair the sword for her own ends. However, with an uncontrolled display of power, Leah forces Maghda to flee, and she kidnaps the stranger instead. Cain, dying from Maghda's torture, uses the last of his strength to repair the sword and instructs the Nephalem to return it to the stranger. The Nephalem rescues the stranger and returns his sword, causing him to regain his memories. The stranger then reveals himself as the fallen angel Tyrael. Disgusted with his fellow angels' unwillingness to protect humanity from the forces of Hell, Tyrael cast aside his divinity to become a mortal and warn Sanctuary about the arrival of the demon lords Belial and Azmodan. To avenge Cain's death, the Nephalem tracks Maghda to the city of Caldeum, which is controlled by her master, Belial. The Nephalem kills Maghda, and rescues Leah's mother, Adria. Adria tells Tyrael and the Nephalem that the key to stopping the demons is the Black Soulstone, which can trap the souls of the seven Lords of Hell and destroy them forever. In order to obtain the Black Soulstone, the Nephalem resurrects the mad Horadrim, Zoltun Kulle. Kulle reveals its hiding place and completes the unfinished Soulstone, but is killed by the Nephalem after he attempts to steal it for himself. The Nephalem kills Belial and traps his soul within the Black Soulstone, freeing Caldeum. As Leah studies in Caldeum's library to find more answers about the Black Soulstone and Azmodan, she receives a vision from Azmodan, who tells her that he is sending an army from the ruins of Mount Arreat to take the Black Soulstone for himself. Tyrael, Adria, Leah and the Nephalem journey to Bastion's Keep, the only line of defense between Azmodan's forces and the rest of Sanctuary. With the others staying behind to protect the Black Soulstone, the Nephalem pushes out from the keep into Mount Arreat. The Nephalem kills Azmodan and traps his soul in the Black Soulstone. However, Adria betrays the Nephalem and takes the Black Soulstone with the seven Demon Lords' souls inside. She reveals that she has been Diablo's agent from the beginning, and that Leah's father is the Dark Wanderer, who conceived her while being possessed by Diablo, making her the perfect vessel for the demon's physical form. Using Leah as a sacrifice, Adria resurrects Diablo. Having the souls of all the Lords of Hell within him, Diablo becomes the Prime Evil, the most powerful demon in existence, and begins his assault on the High Heavens, the defending angels being no match for him. Tyrael and the Nephalem follow Diablo to the High Heavens, where the city is under attack. The defending Angels warn the Nephalem that Diablo is attempting to reach the Crystal Arch, which is the source of all of the angels' power. To prevent Diablo from corrupting the Crystal Arch and completing his victory over the High Heavens, The Nephalem confronts and defeats him. With Diablo's physical manifestation destroyed, the Black Soulstone is shown falling from the High Heavens, apparently still intact. After the battle, Tyrael decides to rejoin the High Heavens but remain as a mortal, dedicated to building a permanent alliance between angels and humans. Gameplay Diablo III incorporates the Havok physics engine and enables players to utilize the environment to help in their quest. For example, huge walls can be reduced to rubble to squash monsters by a direct hit. Even monsters use the environment (such as s scaling the walls to reach the player). Many more parts of what appear to be a seamless background environment are destructible. Some dilapidated areas will also collapse (with or without harming the player) automatically when the player gets too near or passes under part of a structure. The UI, including character screen and inventory is functionally similar to its predecessor, besides the graphical upgrades and more details in expanding tabs, and will be very familiar to Diablo II players. Some stats (and their UI bars) were removed, including Stamina (and therefore Walking). The experience bar is now at the bottom of the screen spanning across the UI panel. Some other stats were changed or added, but overall, remain similar to what they used to be. Stat allocation is changed to Paragon system, allowing players to allocate excessive stats after reaching maximum level (60 or 70 with expansion), but before that, core stats are distributed automatically. Paragon levels continue to increase without limit after reaching maximum level, and are shared among all characters of same type on account. Potions have lesser importance because of the introduction Health Globes, dropped by slain monsters. These replenish lost Life when picked up, and cannot be stored. Only one (endless) potion can be equipped, usable every 30 seconds, but potions may grant special effects in addition to restoring Life. In co-operative play, loot is dropped for individual players (player cannot see what the others get). This was done to encourage trading between players in a group and reducing thievery. Co-operative play remains as the core of multiplayer, with a drop-in, drop-out feature so one can share their items (only available 2 hours after they drop, and only to players who were in the same party when item dropped). Between characters of same type on same account, gear may be transferred at any time. Prior to patch 2.0, Auction House allowed players to trade their items for gold or real money. Hardcore mode appears in Diablo III, with similar functionality to its prior incarnation. As of RoS, another choice during character creation is Season participation, which replaces the Ladder. Players now can only learn 6 active skills (+3 or 4 passive), but can change those at any time for free. Skill Trees are gone, replaced with free choice almost without limits (some skills are limited to one per category). To compensate, skills can be upgraded with skill runes to change their functionality, and gear offers new stats, which greatly improve functionality of skills (such as reducing cooldowns and resource costs, increasing their damage, etc) instead of plainly increasing skill levels. Sets also offer unique bonuses instead of simply increasing stats. Skill Points are also gone, players always have access to a number of skills based on their character level. There are four slots for keyboard activated skills, associated with the 1-4 number keys, and two are the mouse skills (LMB and RMB). Buffs and debuffs are now displayed on the UI. As of patch 2.4, they are grouped and incorporated into skill icons for better visualization. There is now a mini-map displayed on the top of the right hand side of the screen, replacing the automap. A detailed map can be viewed at any time with M key. Action Combat feature, originally exclusive to consoles, was implemented on PC in 2.4. Acts Like Diablo II, Diablo III has a four Act structure. Fifth Act is added with expansion. occurs in Khanduras, in and around New Tristram. It harkens to the first act of Diablo II geographically and aesthetically. occurs in Kehjistan, a location visited in Diablo II in its third act. However, in Diablo II, the events are centered in Caldeum and its surrounding desert, similar to Lut Gholein and Aranoch in the previous game's second act. occurs in the Dreadlands. This bears resemblance to Harrogath and its surrounding area in Diablo II's fifth act, which occurred in the same geographical region (then known as the Northern Steppes. occurs in High Heavens, a location never visited in any previous Diablo series game, while in previous game, fourth act occurred in Burning Hells. takes place in Westmarch and Pandemonium. Artisans Diablo III features four artisans. Covetous Shen, a jeweler, Haedrig Eamon, a blacksmith, and two more added in Reaper of Souls: a mystic, Myriam Jahzia, and Kanai's Cube operated by Zoltun Kulle. Followers Followers are an upgrade to Hirelings, who have expanded storyline, dialogue, and their own quests. They cannot permanently die, but fatal damage will put them out of combat for short time. Diablo III includes three different followers: Kormac the Templar, Lyndon the Scoundrel, and Eirena the Enchantress. Followers are unlocked as the player progresses through the main storyline. While only one follower can accompany the player at a time, followers gain experience even when not in the player's party. In Multiplayer, followers are not available. Followers can be equipped with a minimal set of items, and gain skill options at four periodic level-ups. Each time a new pair of skills is unlocked, the player must select one for the follower to learn. These skill choices can be reset and made again with no penalty. Followers may wear special items that give them unique properties unavailable to players. Short-term followers also exist, as in, characters that follow the hero(es) for short sections of the story. These followers may not be equipped by the player. Heroes Diablo III has five classes, all of which have a choice of gender, and had a unique source of energy for their abilities. Expanded character customization features include choice of gender, dyes (for cosmetic appearance), banners and (as of expansion pack) Transmogrification, which allow players to build a unique way their character looks. All classes have 3 types of Class-specific Items. No class-related quests are in game. *The Barbarian returns from Diablo II as the straightforward brute-force fighter, with some new abilities as well. The Champion's mechanics seem very similar to those in the last game, with most moves being very close range. Barbarians use Fury to power their attacks. *The Witch Doctor summons Undead monstrocities to do their bidding, along with possessing various spells, many of which resemble Curses. They can be considered to be a mix of the Necromancer and Druid classes from Diablo II. They use Mana to power their abilities. *The Wizard is the game's "glass cannon" class, bearing some similarities to the Sorceress. Their abilities are focused on damage dealing and evasion. They use Arcane Power as their energy source. *The Monk is a class with fast melee attacks, relying on fist-based weapons and daibos, along with Light-based abilities and mantras, similar to auras of the Paladin class. Similarities exist with the Assassin and Monk classes of previous games. Monks use Spirit as their energy source. *The Demon Hunter is a ranged class focused on the use of ranged weapons and traps, similar to the Amazon and Assassin. Demon Hunters use Hatred and Discipline as their energy source. *The Crusader class is available in the game through its expansion, closely resembling Paladin. Blizzard also announced the Archivist class as an April Fools' joke, it appeared to die in a single hit and use spells based entirely on the usage of books and scrolls. Angels will not be playable classes due to them not being nephalem.2013-01-02, Archangel and Deathangel classes for diablo 3. IncGamers, accessed on 2013-02-07 NPCs Diablo III features more NPCs per act than its predecessors. These NPCs, while found in town hubs, are also found outside, and may spawn randomly. Also in contrast, interaction with NPCs is based on dialogue, where the player character interacts with the NPC, rather than the monologues of previous games. NPC dialogue can also be heard in the background, reflecting recent developments in the story. Difficulties Blizzard does not intend to make the gameplay of Diablo III any easier than its predecessors, and wants the game to have the same level of difficulty as Diablo II, though is easy to progress through at the beginning. However, harder difficulty modes can be unlocked. In addition, the game can be played through entirely as a solo experience and no section of the game requires more than one player to complete.2009-04-15, Elite Mode. Classic Battle.net. Accessed on 2009-04-19 The game currently has numerous difficulty settings—Normal, Hard, Expert, Master, and Torment, Torment being adjustable from I to X if players wish for more challenge. Items Diablo III expands the player character's arsenal by leaps and bounds. Many Unique Items make a return in the form of legendary items, this new tier replacing the Unique ones. Sets also return. Normal Items, Magic Items and Rare Items also make a comeback. Items may be crafted by Artisans in addition to dropping from monsters. Armor Armor slots in Diablo III include the following: * Helm * Bracers * Body Armor * Gloves * Boots * Belts * Pauldrons * Pants * Amulet * 2 Rings * 2 Weapon slots, for either Dual Wielding, One-handed weapon + off-hand items, or a Two-handed weapon. Gems Gems make a reappearance, with more power levels than in the previous game: gems have 14 quality levels, but only the first 8 can be obtained as drops from monsters, the rest must be crafted by the Jeweler Artisan. Legendary Gems also feature, replacing Jewels. Inventory After many iterations the latest style of inventory is grid-based, but to a smaller degree than the inventory in Diablo II. Small items take one space, while big items take two spaces. Potions and some other items (scraps and ingredients) are stackable. Player will also have a similar grid-based stash in town for storage purposes, it is expandable with gold. The Scroll of Identify has been replaced by the player simply right clicking an unidentified item. Magic and Rare items do not need to be identified. The Scroll of Town Portal has also been replaced by a button on the player's toolbar, which transports you directly to town. Monsters Diablo III's enemies operate on the same variety principle as Diablo II, divided into undead, demons, animals, etc. Enemies' health bars appear at the top of the screen when a player attacks them and disappears if combat ceases or after the enemy dies. However, for Super Uniques and Bosses, is a separate health bar on top of the screen, staying there regardless of the location of the mouse until the enemy is destroyed. Player vs Player (PvP) Diablo III features a Battle Arena system, to allow players to show off and face off against other players. They made PVP separate to remove griefing and help keep the focus on player vs monster (PVM) gameplay. This also allows for balancing of PVP without changing the PVM experience. PVP will not be available at release, as Blizzard reiterates some core PVP concepts, PVP game play, and experience. The company stated the PVP experience for Diablo III is not up to their expectation or quality standards.2012-09-03, DIABLO III PVP UPDATE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-20 Quests Diablo III features a quest system to Diablo II, though with more quests per act. In addition, random events feature. These are shorter quests not part of the main storyline. dungeons are still randomized but the random map generator has undergone an overhaul. However, there are still hard borders to areas and players must go around some obstacles like crevasses and large fixed objects like trees and inaccessible buildings. Small amounts of experience can also be gained by destroying many destructible objects in a short period of time. Checkpoints allow characters that have died to return to the fray quickly, without going through the hassle of returning from town, as was the case in Diablo II. However, in battle with bosses, players may not revive themselves in the boss chamber. While items lose durability after death, a hero retains the items all the same. Development Origins Pre-Development An outline for Diablo III existed as early as 2000.2015-09-19, I'm the author of Garwulf's Corner and Fooling Garwulf - want to ask me a question?. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-09-19 At this point in time, the Diablo Writer's Bible (a guide for authors who worked on tie-in novels) held a two paragraph section titled "The Future," which gave a brief plot summary on "what appeared to be Diablo III" (in the words of Robert B. Marks). It stated that this material should not appear in any novel bar through means of vision or prophecy. The paragraphs outlined the Second Great Conflict between order and chaos, mentioning that powerful heroes would emerge, but not specifying who would win.2015-09-20, I'm the author of Garwulf's Corner and Fooling Garwulf - want to ask me a question?. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-09-20 Blizzard North Version Blizzard North, the developers of the series's previous games, intended to work on a second expansion to Diablo II. The second expansion would have focused more on expanding Diablo II's multiplayer features. However, after a few brainstorming sessions, the team decided not to follow through on the expansion, and instead turn their attention to Diablo III.2012-10-08, Blizzard wanted a Diablo for handhelds. Shack News, accessed on 2013-10-11 Work began in 2002 and by 2003, Blizzard North had created some monster models, such as the Flayed Hound and Immolated Warrior. There is evidence that the game was to have MMO elements. The game would have used a 3D engine, but stay close to the visual tone of the previous entries.2011-02-15, This Is What Diablo III Looked Like A Long Time Ago. Kotaku, accessed on 2014-06-29 However, this version of the game was canceled in 2005, and Blizzard North shut down2011-01-09, The Earliest Diablo III Monsters, Revealed. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 due to various personal and financial reasons. According to Chris Hartgraves (a former Blizzard North employee), the original version of the game was to take place primarily in Heaven.2011-02-16, The First Screenshots from Blizzard North’s version of Diablo III. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 Comments from an art director on the project corraberate this statement. Hartgraves further claimed that the storyline/gameplay would involve Hell trying to take over Heaven. Comparisons were made to World of Warcraft in terms of the game's size and playability. References to guild halls were made also. Every single item in the game was to have a "light" and "dark" version, but apart from a visual change, their stats remained the same.2006-02-03, Rumor: Diablo III On the Way? You Better Believe It!. Gaming Steve, accessed on 2014-05-20 Screenshots released in 2011 showed the presence of an "Angelic Lands" zone within Heaven, and zone simply referred to as "Keep." The player would encounter archangels in Heaven, including Tyrael (these angels had a very different visual style from their Diablo II versions, said style being carried on to the current Diablo III game), and fight creatures similar to Winged Fiends. At least one class was available, an individual equipped with a sword and shield in a vein similar to the Paladin of Diablo II. The inventory tab was similar to previous games, with health and mana potions numerically assigned and located on the bottom of the screen. Blizzard Irvine Version Blizzard Irvine took over development of the game in 2006, effectively rebooting it, though the game wasn't officially announced until two years later.2008-06-30, Kotaku. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-02-07 possessing a development team of around 60-65 individuals.WWI: D3 Game Design Panel. Accessed on 2008-07-07 The reason for the delay was that there was a lot of debate within Blizzard as to what kind of game Diablo III was going to be. In fact, several versions were scrapped and rumors link these difficulties to the dissolution of Blizzard North in 2005. During development, Diablo III was codenamed "Hydra."2007-09-10, Blizzard has three projects on the go. The Inquirer, accessed on 2014-05-20 In 2007, Paul Sams reaffirmed Blizzard's dedication to the setting.2007-08-05, Blizzcon 2007 - Archive. Diablo Le Forum, accessed on 2014-05-20 In 2008, the game was officially announced. In that same year, there were fifty people on the game's development team.2008-07-02, In-Depth: Blizzard’s Boyarsky On Diablo III's Multiplayer Storytelling. Gamestura, accessed on 2014-05-21 Subsequent Development Content is being generated in regards to the tech and game engine, which was indicated as "really solid" by August 2008. At that time, most of the design team was still on Act I, refining and improving the quests and flow and some of the big game systems that hadn't been announced yet. Blizzard was not moving through the acts in a linear fashion, and would often revisit previous ones.2008-27-08, Blizzcast Episode 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-29-08. Despite compatible gameplay, Blizzard stated that it has no intention of releasing the game on a console.2008-10-11,Diablo III "will not get console release" Gameplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-17However, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version were eventually released.Diablo 3 console release confirmed By Tom Phillips Published 10 January 2012. EuroGamer.net. Accessed 20-Jan-2012. The success of Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft gave Blizzard an impetus to release a console port after seeing the viability of gaming platforms outside the PC.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 The lead designer is Josh Mosqueira, who previously worked as design director on Company of Heroes at Relic. The PC and console versions influence each other (in terms of development) and ideas from one version can be carried into another. Artwork As soon as a direction for the game was chosen, the art style that would be used came under discussion. Initially the game as a whole was set to be dark and gritty, but it was found that monsters blended in too well with the background.2008-22-08, Diablo 3 Jay Wilson GC Interview. Inc Games. Accessed on 2008-29-08 Additionally, the choice was not universally greeted with enthusiasm and a petition was created by players to force Blizzard Entertainment to change their art direction for the game. Blizzard underwent three art revisions, finding that a purely dark style was too drab. As the case was, the "sunny" art style was said to represent the early parts of the game. This was to establish contrast between the game's early and late stages, things "feeling worse" as the game moved on.2008-20-08, GC 2008: Diablo III Progress Report. IGN Accessed on 2008-21-08 An artwork divide existed between Diablo III and its predecessor in that they use(d) 3D and 2D art styles respectively. This required new technology and stylistic methods. To best demonstrate this, the decision was made to start the game in New Tristram, a familiar abode from previous games. That, and because the region is steped in Medieval fantasy, it would serve as good contrast to the more exotic locations found later in the game.The Art of Diablo III Betas The closed beta launched on September 20, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-09-20. The Diablo III Beta Is Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-22. As it developed, a number of patches were written. The open beta was launched April 20, 2012 at 12:01 p.m. (PDT) and ended Monday, April 23 at 10:00 AM (PDT). The beta was intended to be a short demo of the game, in order to avoid story spoilers.2015-03-05, Against the Burning Hells. Wikia, accessed on 2015-03-06 Expansions It was stated in 2008 that Diablo III would have a number of expansion packs. In 2014, the first expansion pack, Reaper of Souls, was released. In early March, 2014, it was stated that there was a "fairly decent list" that the Diablo III development team wanted to do with the property. This included dealing with the issue of Leah, and "the ultimate end to the saga of the humans, angels and demons."2014-03-09, Expect More Diablo III Expansion Packs. Tom's Hardware, accessed on 2014-10-12 It was stated later in the month however that the future of the franchise is "up in the air," and while Reaper of Souls will continue to be supported, Blizzard is evaluating whether the game will receive further expansions,2014-03-24, What's in store for Diablo 4? Series future 'still up in the air', says Blizzard. Videogamer.com, accessed on 2014-04-12 and has surveyed some players to gauge interest in a possible second expansion.2014-04-28, Blizzard gauging players’ interest in another Diablo 3 expansion. Gamespot, accessed on 2014-04-28 In 2013, Travis Day stated offhand that a "Diablo IV" will be made at some point in the future, predicting that Blizzard would be working on the game by 2018 (though also joking that its release date would come "twenty years from now" (2033).2013-05-21, Travis Day guaranteed players that the Diablo 4 will Certainly Come. MMORPG Champion, accessed on 2014-04-12 As of May, 2014, Blizzard's development model was to release expansions and free patches rather than DLC. At BlizzCon 2014, Josh Mosqueira refused to confirm or deny the existence of a second expansion.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-16 A second expansion was planned to be announced at BlizzCon 2015, but was scrapped and its content released for free.2016-07-06, Source: Blizzard Broke A Second 'Diablo 3' Expansion Into Patch Content. Forbes, accessed on 2016-07-07 By late 2015, Blizzard was hiring for positions for a new Diablo project. By June, 2016, Blizzard had opened a position for a game director.2016-06-29, UNANNOUNCED DIABLO PROJECT NOW HIRING GAME DIRECTOR. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-07-03 Gameplay The combat design and physics engine of the game are most attributable to Jay Wilson. Skill Trees2009-11-21, Skill Trees Gone. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 and Fatalities were cut from the original game. The Paragon system was added later to introduce extra leveling for those who had reached the level 60 cap.2013-09-20, Diablo 3′s Paragon 2.0 system will remove the Paragon level cap. Games.on.net, accessed on 2013-09-23 The game was designed to have a lot of randomness, and that drop rates would be low in order to encourage item searching. The Auction House was removed in 2014.2013-09-17, Diablo® III Auction House Update. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-18 Competitive PvE is being looked into, even beyond Ladders and Tiered Rifts.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 As of February 2015, Blizzard is considering implementing microtransactions into the game. However, this model will not be used for European or North American regions.2015-02-20, Patch 2.2.0 Features and Data Mining. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-212015-02-20, Patch 2.2.0 Features and Data Mining. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-21 In 2012, it was stated that PvP would be added in a later patch. As of August, 2015, this is doubtful—the developers found that trying to balance PvP would adversely effect the PvE of the game, including item design.2015-08-21, HOW BLIZZARD IS BUILDING ON DIABLO'S LEGACY TO SECURE ITS FUTURE. IGN, accessed on 2015-09-03 Originally, conversations with NPCs would use highly detailed models appearing close to the screen, rather than text boxes being employed. The idea was later abandoned.2016-03-26, TWO YEARS, TONS OF ART—CELEBRATING REAPER OF SOULS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-16 Heroes The class abilities of the game were designed before their backgrounds. There was a fair amount of debate in Blizzard as to whether each class should have both genders available, or whether to stick with the single-gendered classes from the previous games. Adding more genders meant having to create custom models, more weapon design, more art, etc. Despite the cost however, Blizzard decided to go ahead with the dual gender option, as in the knowledge that gamers come from both genders, they wanted to make a choice available. However, genders do not affect a class's available abilities.Tracey John. 2008-11-08. ‘Diablo III’ Gender Choice A ‘Big Debate’. MTV Multiplayer. Accessed on 2008-13-08 Ultimately, both genders were made available for each class. It was decided that the classes of Diablo III would be actual characters with backstories, rather than the classes of the previous games which were seen as archeatypes rather than actual individuals. Initially, Blizzard did not intend to bring back any of the classes from the previous games, feeling that the other classes could not be improved on. With entirely new classes, Diablo III could stand on its own. The Barbarian was an exception to this, as it was felt that the class had a lot of room for development. As such, it is the only returning playable class from previous games. Blizzard considered bringing back old classes for future expansions.2008-17-09, Diablo III Expansions ? VideoGamer Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-18-09 It was initially intended that the classes have a 7 skill limit. This was reduced to 6 during development.2013-10-16, Will ROS have increased skill limit?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-16 The class design intended that there be 3-5 iconic skills for each class.2014-03-17, BUILDING A HERO: CRUSADER SKILL DESIGN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-29 The game's classes are reguarly played by the developers in order to gauge the game's difficulty. This is cross-referenced with player feedback concerning balance, builds, and what monsters are killing them.Marchiafava, Jeff. "The Difficulty of Difficulty." Game Informer #74 2016: 14-17. Print. Storyline For Diablo III, it was deemed that explaining with mood is preferable to explaining with dialogue. The writers have to compromise when writing their story because it has to fit from a gameplay perspective and can't be too expensive, art-wise.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 It was decided that Diablo III would employ dialogue rather than monologue for the conveyance of quest information. The backstories of the characters would be reflected through their art design, and the way they viewed the events of the story.2008-06-29, Diablo III: Deep in Hell with Leonard Boyarsky. GameSpy, accessed on 2014-11-16 Chris Metzen worked on the plot. It was decided that the game would end the overall story that began in the first game, but not end the story of the setting itself.2008-08-12, Designer: ‘Diablo III’ Rounds Out Trilogy, But Not The End Of ‘Diablo’. MTV, accessed on 2016-01-23 Elements of the storyline were altered based on imput from the art and design teams. At least one third of the game's story was rewritten at some point to account for these changes. Diablo III was going to have branching storylines. Leonard Boyarsky, the game's lead world designer and co-creator of the Fallout series, believes that this was one of the reasons why Blizzard brought him onboard. However, he came to believe that player choice couldn't be factored into an ARPG, partly due to how quickly its story moves, but mainly because of the multiplayer aspect. Players would have had branching conversation choices and a 'corruption' system would have seen players gain access to different conversation options as their characters fell from grace. However, the design team couldn't find a way to implement it due to the multiplayer issue. In the end, Boyarsky and the team decided to strip the game's story down to a linear one, and one easily skippable at that. However, he reflected that the game "came down too hard" on players uninterested in the story, that the mechanics of the game's original complexity hadn't been removed from what was now a linear story.2014, Diablo III was going to have branching storylines - but multiplayer made it "impossible". PC Games, accessed on 2014-05-20 Skovos and Ureh were originally in the game but were cut due to their inability to "fit in." The original idea of Jay Wilson was to evolve the Diablo setting through Diablo III's story in such a manner that the series would be able to lead into an MMO game. This idea has since been dropped.2014-09-10, Diablo's Future? Definitely Not An MMO. Kotaku, accessed on 2014-09-11 Reception Critical Reception Diablo III had a positive reception from news sites, gaining normalized rankings of 87.64% and 88% on Metacritic and Gamesrankings.com respectively.Diablo III, Metacritic. Accessed on 2015-03-06Diablo III, Gamesrankings.com. Accessed on 2015-03-06 Criticisms included the use of the game's DRM and the consequent server issues that stemmed from it,2012-05-15, Hack Slashes: Three Hours With Diablo III. Rock, Paper, Shotgun, accessed on 2015-06-03 along with the lack of a PvP mode.2012, Diablo 3 PVP Arriving Months After Launch. Cinema Blend, accessed on 2015-06-03 The Auction House was a controversial addition. Scores *Cinema Blend: 4/52012, Diablo 3 Review: Between Heaven And Hell. Cinema Blend, accessed on 2015-06-03 *G4TV: 4.5/5Diablo 3 Review - PC, G4 TV. Accessed on 2015-06-03 *GameSpy: 4/52012-05-22, Diablo 3 Review - The Verdict Is In!. GameSpy, accessed on 2015-03-06 *Game Informer: 9/102012-03-22, A New High Water Mark For Action/RPGs. Game Informer, accessed on 205-03-06 *Games Radar: 4/52014-03-14, DIABLO 3 REVIEW (UPDATED WITH PATCH 2.0.1). Games Radar, accessed on 2015-06-03 *IGN: 9.5/102012-05-14, Diablo III Review. IGN, accessed on 2015-03-06 *PC Gamer: 90%2012-05-22, DIABLO 3. PC Gamer, accessed on 2015-03-06 *Polygon: 10/102012-05-22, DIABLO 3 REVIEW: ANGELS AND DEMONS. Polygon, accessed on 2015-03-06 Player Reception Negative player reception to the game was noticable—news sites made note of a flurry of 0/10 and 1/5 scores on Metacritic and Amazon respectively.2012, Diablo 3 Flooded With 0/10 Metacritic Scores Over Always-On DRM. Cinema Blend, accessed on 2015-03-06 Forbes argued that the scores should not be taken as objective feedback, but were still a valid protest vote against the game's DRM.2012-05-16, Upset Fans Take 'Diablo 3' Down A Notch On Metacritic - Are They 'Entitled Gamers?'. Forbes, accessed on 2015-03-06 "Error 37" (a notice that stemmed from connectivity issues) became an Internet meme.2012-05-15, The Web Responds (Unhappily) To Diablo III's Server Issues. Forbes, accessed on 2015-03-06 David Brevik, the series's creator, expressed a dim view on the game. He expressed the idea that Blizzard South did not have the same experience with the ARPG genre that Blizzard North did, that they had concentrated on elements that they were more interested in (e.g. story) that were not shared by Blizzard North. He was also critical of the game's loot system, and reflected that "some of the decision they have made are not the decisions I would make."2012-08-19, Interview: Diablo Creator David Brevik Discusses His Feelings on Diablo 3. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2015-05-26 The poor player reception was noticed at Blizzard. Josh Mosqueira described Team 3's office as being "akin to a funeral home" due to the poor player feedback, even as the sales figures broke expectations. In a talk at the 2015 Game Developers' Conference, Mosqueira described the following issues as being key to the poor reception: *The beta had not gone on long enough to allow Blizzard to gain longterm feedback. *"Randomness is king" was a poor idea, and sacrificed too much fun. *They had tried too hard to make a sequel to Diablo II, rather than making Diablo III its own game. *The drop rates were too low—they had misjudged player psychology, beleiving that a hard search would be welcomed. Sales Diablo III sold 6.6 million copies within 2 days of launch—figures that Blizzard's sales team had initially expected within a year.2015-03-06, Why Diablo 3 had such a bad launch. VG 24/7, accessed on 2015-06-03 As of May 2013, Diablo III had been played by 14.5 million unique players, according to Blizzard's released statistics.2013-05-20, Diablo III’s One-Year Anniversary Infographic . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-03 As of June 2014, Diablo III and Reaper of Souls had combined sales worldwide of more than 20 million copies.2014-08-05, Over 20 Million Copies Of Diablo III Sold Since Release. GameStop, accessed on 2015-03-06 Gallery File:What Does Diablo 3 Really Look Like on Consoles?|What Does Diablo 3 Really Look Like on Consoles? File:Diablo_III_demon_splash_logo.png|Launching splash logo File:Diablo III on PS4 - Conversations with Creators|Diablo III on PS4 - Conversations with Creators File:Diablo 3 Reaper Of Souls- Updated Looting System Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - Updated Looting System References External links *Official Website de:Diablo III ru:Diablo III Category:Games Category:Diablo III